dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Coohan
Coohan, called in the Japanese version and initially called , is the EX-Fusion of Kid Goku and Gohan introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Coohan's hair resembles Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle during his fight against Cell. He wears an orange gi similar to that of Goku's given to him by Whis and wears the lower half of Gohan's Demon Clothes, with strapped boots. Coohan retains a tail due to Kid Goku possessing one and wears blue armbands along with his Metamo-Ring that keeps his fusion stable. Personality Coohan boasts a pure-heart and a fearless personality, a result of Goku and Gohan's perfect father-son bond. Biography Due to the creation of the Timespace Rift by Shenron so the Timespace Tournament wished up by Tekka and Pinich, Kid Goku (from the time he trained under Kami) and Young Gohan found themselves inside the Timespace Rift. Kid Goku was brought in when Tekka opened up a time holeto reach Goku as Tekka, Ziku, Trunks, and Goten assumed it was his Adult self. After meeting Trunks, Tekka, and his future son Goten he was told about the tournament the prospect of which excited Goku so he joined Tekka's Team with his future Granddaughter, Pan from the GT Era becoming the team's fifth member soon afterwards. Gohan also ended up inside the Timespace Rift and learned some unknown villain was draining the energy from fighters within the Timespace Rift and decided to track the villain down. Somepoint after touring the team's new Spaceship upon reaching Area 3F, Tekka's Team return to Satan City where they previously recruited Pan, when they encountered her father's younger self. After getting over the initial shock of Gohan meeting his kid brother, future daughter, a slightly older Trunks, and his father's younger self, Gohan informs the team of his investigations into the energy stealer though given the number of potential suspects capable of draining energy Gohan has had little luck so Tekka's Team decide to help leading to Young Gohan's Sub-Event: "Family Gathering". They decide to trap the culprit by gathering large amounts of Red Energy (acquired from battling Saiyans). After collecting at least 500 Red Energy, Ziku detects the thief nearby who they manage to corner discovering it to be a Meta-Cooler. Tekka's Team defeats Meta-Cooler and are congratulated by Gohan who decides to repay their help by joining Tekka's Team. After winning every battle in 100 Man Fight in Area 5F to acquire the Numero Uno title (it is possible to beat One Man Fight before completing the game) and both fusee are Lv. 60 or higher, Kid Goku and Young Gohan can perform EX-Fusion at the cost of 60 Red Energy. After performing EX-Fusion once and defusing, Kid Goku and Young Gohan can refuse again anytime for free. Power As a G-Rank fusion, Coohan is likely on par with fellow G-Rank EX Fusions (ex. Gomas, Karoly Black, Vegenks, etc.), though likely weaker than the generally superior Metamoran and Potara fusions such as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Super Saiyan Blue Vegito. However, his fusees' father-son affinity (even though Kid Goku originates from a far earlier time period than Gohan, even before marrying his mother Chi-Chi) drastically increases his own power. Both fusees are also regarded as heroes (Goku for saving the Earth from King Piccolo and Gohan unknowingly for besting Cell during the Cell Games). Abilities *'Masenko' - Gohan's signature energy wave technique learned from Piccolo. A Special Move acquired from Gohan. *'Dragon Fist' - Coohan begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Coohan's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole. *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School, and acquired from either Goku or Gohan. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger variant of the Kamehameha. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - A full-power variant of the Kamehameha. ***'Limit Break Kamehameha' - A variation of the Super Kamehameha that is even stronger than the Full Power Kamehameha. *'Energy Charge EX' - A variation of Energy Charge that increases Ki Orbs by +3. Coohan's Special Skill that requires no ki to use (normal Energy Charge as a Ki Orb cost) but can only be used once per battle in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Avenger' - Stat boosts when an ally falls. One of Coohan's passive Skills. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of Coohan's passive Skills. *'Challenger' - Higher enemy level equals stat boost. One of Coohan's passive Skills. *'Latent Power' - Revive once after being KO'd. One of Coohan's passive Skills. *'Pure Heart' - Like both his fusee, Coohan is pure of heart thus able to ride Goku's Flying Nimbus and is immune to the effects of Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of Coohan's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Equipment *'Power Pole' - A magic length changing staff originally used to connect Korin Tower to The Lookout that ended up in the possession of Goku's adoptive grandfather and Gohan's namesake, Grandpa Gohan who past it on to Goku who utilized it as his signature weapon as a child. The Power Pole acquired from Goku is from the period Goku was training under Kami (as several different versions of Goku's Power Pole appear in the Timespace Rift each wielded by a different version of Goku). *'Metamo-Ring' - The single Metamo-Ring formed by the fusion of Goku and Gohan's Metamo-Rings that maintains their fusion allowing them to remain fused as long as it is worn. Forms Great Ape Coohan inherits his Saiyan Tail from Goku as it hadn't yet been removed permanently by Kami. As a result, Coohan retains Goku's ability to transform into a Great Ape when exposed to a natural or artificial source of Blutz Waves. However he does not transform into one in Dragon Ball Fusions thus it is unknown what level of control he has over the form as Goku would lose all sense of himself as a kid to the point of killing Grandpa Gohan though Gohan was able to acquire some rudimentary control during the fight with Vegeta which Krillin attributed to Gohan's Earthling side allowing him to rein in his destructive Saiyan impulses thus Coohan may have some control over it due to inheriting Gohan's Saiyan-Earthling hybrid status. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actor *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Trivia *Like Barlot and Coolieza, Coohan is one of the few fusions to have a single voice as both fusee are voiced by Masako Nozawa. **However this trait is actually common for EX-Fusions as they tend to inherit a single voice from one of their fusee. *Goku originally planned on fusing with Gohan in the Fusion Saga, though they both were adults at that point and he planned on having them fuse using the Potara earrings. *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Goku suggests fusion with Gohan once more, though this time through the Fusion Dance. He even suggests a few names, accidentally coming up with Gohan's own name before Piccolo tells the duo to cut the chatter and turn their attention to the enemy. Gallery QOZJLzx3i6A.jpg|Promotional image of Coohan with a screenshot of Goku and Gohan performing EX-Fusion from Dragon Ball Fusions Site Navigation ca:Gokuhan Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Fusion Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes